Jaunes Multiverse Labyrinth
by Magnus72Bolt
Summary: This is a react fic like never done before I hope. Jaune is love, Jaune is Life. I hope to make a compelling story with actual plot. With all the shenanigans of having something for the cast to react to. Jaune will have an eventual Fem-harem. Heavy emphasis on mystery, Read as Ruby and CO. transverse there way through this unknown realm. Hope you all like, follow, and obey.
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune's Multiverse Labyrinth**

**Chapter one**

**Mayhem of the Music Meister**

**It me again, Magnus72Bolt with a reaction fic lol. This like all others revolves around Jaune Arc. You gotta love him. I free to hear any suggestions you guys may have for future chapters.**

**My viewing group will include Team RWBY, NPR, CMEN, Coco, Velvet, Sun and Neptune for now… Between Volume 2 and 3. There is some inconsistencies in my writing, but that is due to me getting bored or not wanting to fix my mistakes. Hope you like it lol.**

"This Font" is for regular talking

"_This Font" is for thinking_

**This Font: is for the Multiverse **

"**This Font**_**" is singing**_

Ruby awakes to a very bright light shining on her face "UGH, who turned on the light" she pushes herself up and rubs her eyes a little. When she opened her eyes, she looked around to see she was in a big white room, she was in a white queen-sized bed with her combat attire on. Looking to her right she sees five identical beds against the wall like hers, with other people in them, starting from the bed directly by her and to the end on the line was Wiess, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora. Looking to her left again five beds with other people she knows in them starting with right by her to down the line was Velvet, Coco, Cinder, Emerald, and… NEO!? Before Ruby made a move

"Where am I? Am I dead? Did we all die of some gas or something? Is This Heaven?" Ruby looks to see Sun in is usual attire standing on the opposite side of the room in front of an empty bed, clearly shaken up. Ruby notices three beds adjacent to his with the forms of Neptune, Ren, and Mercury all starting to wake up.

"Sun what are you doing… huh where are we?" Yang wonders as she too gets out of her bed.

As they all start to get out of bed Blake sees Neo cutely stretching besides her bed "YOU! Your Romans partner, why are we here?" Blakes closes the distance between the two.

Neo looks up at Blake and Shrugs while smirking at her. Blake reaches back for her weapon only to find nothing, before she did anything else another voice was heard "Hey where are all our weapons? why are we combat attire? If this is another prank so help me…" Wiess says as she stares at Ruby

Ruby shrugs and stands in the middle between Blake and Neo "Look I know we are all confused about what's going on here, but fighting won't help. As far as we know we all woke up here in our combat attire and have no weapons, this room is big with four wall, but no door, how do we need a plan on how to get out of here, but will need to do it together" everyone looks around a bit, some confused on what to do next, others impressed with Ruby leadership skills

"_I'm still keeping my eyes on you" _Blake internally says to herself while glaring at Neo

A hand land on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby turns to see the elegant form of Cinder standing besides her "I agree with our friend Ruby, we don't know what to expect, so its best that we all try our best to get along" Everyone now in complete agreement, Cinders group more so than anybody else understanding the important opportunity they had to learn about their classmates.

"_Where is Jaune?" Pyrrha starts wondering to herself what could have happened to her crush_

"Right well maybe we should try feeling the walls a bit and see if there are any secret panels" Neptune Suggests, Wiess nods in agreement. Yang rejects the idea immediately "Nah, we should just punch our way, Gauntlets or not and can still break a wall" Yang says boastfully

"I like your Style Blondie, but if we aren't careful, the results could kill us" Coco warns Yang while tilting her Sunglasses down to look at Yang eye to eye

"for all we know this room could be at the bottom of the lake or in space" Velvet says standing beside Coco to back her up "_You're the best as always Velv" _Coco thought happily.

The group continues to brainstorm and try out some ideas. Even so Team RWBY keeps an eye on Neo, while Cinders group use this time to understand better their strengths and weaknesses. That is until Pyrrha who has been quiet for the most part says something that stops everyone in their track. "If we are here, what happened to our teammates not here" Everyone except Cinders group looked down solemnly thinking something bad may have happened to their friends

"Yeah Fearless leader isn't with us" Nora says in a very sad tone, Ren stands by her to comfort her. "_I hope he is okay" _Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren thought at the same time.

Ruby put on her confident face and looks right at team NPR "Where ever Jaune is, he is fine and we will get out of here and find him and the other" after Ruby finished a statement a DING is heard

"What was that?" questioned Sun. One of the walls then opens up revealing another room with Five Red Velvet couches each one big enough to fit four people in a semi-circle facing away from them towards a movie theater like screen.

When they all went in to investigate the room with bed behind them closed. "Whelp no going back now" Yang states matter of factly

"Look at this the couches have letters stitched into them" Emerald points out, on every couch there was four letters stitched in Black reading from the Left couch facing the TV to the one all the way right was read a Y, J N P R, R W B Y, C M E N, an N. " Guys these are our team names" Ren says being the first to put it together

"So now what" Mercury says in an annoyed manner

"I think we should sit on the couches with our team name on them" Ruby declares

"Why should we? It's a ridicules idea, like this will help us get out of here" Wiess argues

"Weiss I for one agree that this situation is crazy, but I am with Ruby on this one, it doesn't hurt to try" Blake says backing Ruby up. Ruby sends her an appreciative nod. Everyone sits down on the couches that matches their team name with Coco and Velvet sitting on the first couch. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren on the second. Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake on the third. Cinder, Emerald, Mercury on the fourth. Sun and Neptune on the fifth. Neo is standing around.

"Well that was a waste of time, but since I'm sitting, I guess ill take a nap" Mercury says mockingly to Ruby

"Don't talk to my sister that way sonic the dush hog, or ill smash your face in" Yang yells threateningly

Before Mercury could retort Cinder stopped him and then turned to Neo "Before we jump to conclusions I think we should finally ask ourselves who is Neo" as Cinder says this everyone turns to look at Neo while Neo glares at Cinder.

"Isn't it strange that we are all students yet Neo isn't" Cinder continues _"Sorry Neo, but we need to get out of here, but I can't blow our cover, so will sacrifice yours"_ Cinder thought to herself

"It all adds up our extra here is not only a student, but is my teammate Neapolitan" Cinders says this while everyone looks at Neo shocked. Neo realizing what's going on uses her semblance to appear as the black twin tailed girl.

"This whole time she has been a student, a criminal literally right under our noses" Blake says angerly realizing an enemy has been among them at school

"Neo we will deal with you accordingly, but if we are to get out of here we need your cooperation" Cinder suggests. Neo returns to normal and goes to sit down.

"Wow Cinder how did you figure it out" Ruby asks in aww

"Please if her name didn't give it away, her lack of speech and short stature sure did, plus I have had my suspicions for a while" Cinder says nonchalantly. After looking around and seeing everyone believed her story she thinks to herself "_That was close, thankfully none of them suspect me at all" _as Neo sat down the lights turn off.

"Aaahhhh, hold me Ren" Nora says as she hugs Ren, scared by the sudden darkness, Ren in turn pats her back soothingly

The TV then turns on. They hear orchestral music then a title card comes up

**Mayhem of the Music Meister**

"What a lame tittle"

"Shut up Mercury, I think it's cool"

"You're a dork Em"

"And you're Sonic the Dush Hog" Emerald says Triumphantly as everyone laughs

"_That name better not become a thing"_ Mercury thinks to himself

**Red Curtains are parted on the screen**

**A base with a rocket ship is shown being under fire by a big black tripod machine shooting lasers and rockets while the people in the base are running away screaming.**

"Wow so cool" -Ruby

"Is that a rocket ship? People stopped making those a long time ago" -Wiess

**The machine stops** **and three individuals exit, A big red Minotaur looking guy with blue eyes, carrying a gun, a man in full black armor matching the black tripod machine and has two claw guns, the last man was dressed as if he was in the renaissance with a clock mask and is carrying a sword. **

"They look absolutely horrible" Coco says in disgust of the clock guys clothes especially

**Adam Taurus: There it is. The rocket carrying the United Nations' new comm satellite.**

"No way… that sounds just like..." Blake says in shock

"You know who it is?" Yang questions

"Yeah the voice sounds like someone I know" Blake then thinks to herself "_Why is Adam in this?"_

**Mercury: Which in our hands will allow us to muck up the gears of global communication.**

"Oh, my Oum!" Emerald laughs out loud

"That sounds like silver hair over here" Sun Points out

"Shut up, this is dumb" Mercury then thinks "_how am I voicing this over_?"

**Tyrian: And create worldwide chaos.**

"_This is very strange and interesting to hear that psycho's voice here of all places_" Cinder thought

"**Looks like someone's been caught with their hands in the cookie jar" Screen pans to show Weiss the owner of the new voice with her hair down and wearing spandex. Jaune in a green archer outfit with a bow out and a punch arrow already notched. Lastly, they see Neptune in an orange and green scaly costume. **

"**A good spanking is in order for you boys"-Weiss **

"Just wow"- Yang

"What is this? How are we even in this?" -Weiss

"I don't understand but I look good in that"-Neptune

"Out of the three on screen Blue hair looks the worst, he looks like he is going to swim or something not fight"-Coco

"Hey" -Neptune

"Guys shut up, I want to see the heroes fight" Ruby says very excitable

Everyone can't help but wonder though "How is this happening?"

"**Nothing will keep us from controlling that satellite" Adam says as he points his gun at the heroes "Especially you"**

"**Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble" Jaune says as he aims**

"**Indeed, but it is you who will take the ****Tumble****" -Tyrian**

"**I'm sorry, hon, but did you just sing that?"-Weiss **

"Why is the villain acting so weird" -Sun

"Some psychos you never understand"-Cinder

"**Of course I did not. Wait, ****yes, I did**** " Tyrian says in distress "****I'm sounding shrill against my will And cannot stop this singing"**

"**And in my ears I swear I hear A quite distinctive ringing****"-Neptune**

"**This silly game is very lame and someone's going to pay****"- Adam**

"**An unknown force, But where's the source That has us in its sway?"-****Weiss**

"Wow your voice is very pretty Weiss"-Nora

"I mean yes, but that's not me, yet they sound and sing just like me"-Weiss

"Maybe this is another parallel universe and the tv allows to see into which explains why we see alternate versions of ourselves in it" -Blake

"Yeah right that's too far-fetched Blakey" -Yang

"**Who is doing this to us? And on this we must concur****"-Mercury**

**Adam, Tyrian, and Mercury come together "****They're dastardly Despicable, Disturbingly inexplicable"**

"**And imminently kickable****" -Adam**

**ALL of them at once ****"That dirty rotten rat is"**

"**The Music Meister"**** Roman then appears wearing purple and green garb and musically glasses. Both heroes and villain point their weapons at him**

"Roman, always the baddie" Ruby

"Cheer up, Ruby you'll catch him someday" -Yang. Neo glares at Yang for that remark

"**Put down your arms, my friends. Your arrows, guns, and swords Your resistance to my charm now ends When I belt these power chords"**** Roman sing while everyone complies to his whims.**

"**Good guys or bad guys It doesn't really matter You are all just slaves To my hypnotic patter"****-Roman**

Weiss looks on with disgust as her hero counterpart is dancing with Mercury's, while everyone else is laughing at the guys who are dancing with each other

"**As I regale you with my story You'll know you have no choice But to do my evil bidding When you hear this booming voice****" Scene changes to the inside of the base ****"-Oh, I'm the Music Meister"**** (All: ****He's the Music Meister****) "****And everyone just fawns****" (All: ****He's the Music Meister And we are all his pawns)**** "****And so for me it's destiny To be the maestro of villainy Yes, I'm the Music Meister And I'm here to settle The score****" Roman sings as he hacks the rocket ship.**

"**You see, I too have plans for this satellite and now that I've established who's in charge get to work" -Roman**

"Wow his power is unfair"-Velvet

"Yeah he must heave big plans to take over the world or something if this is his debut"-Coco stated "His outfit though is surprisingly fitting"

**A man dressed in a Bat costume is sitting in a little helicopter "Well, that's not something you see everyday" says a gruff sounding Ren**

"That's you Ren you must be a hero too"-Nora

"Or a villain, we don't know yet"-Ren

"**Bullies used to pick on me Because I sang in choir But something very strange occurred When I kept singing higher The ruffians around me Quickly fell into a trance And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance -I'm the Music Meister****" Roman sings as a flashback of his youth his shown (All: ****He's the Music Meister****) "****And everyone just fawns****" (All: ****He's the Music Meister And we are all his pawns****) "****I'm the Music Meister Crime became my path"**** "****He's the Music Meister And we must beware his wrath****"-Weiss finishes the verse**

"**That voice. Beautiful" Roman say as he approaches Weiss**

**Roman and Weiss sing back and forth until Weiss sings so high her superpower kicks in and knocks everyone back with her screech**

"Gross, gross, gross"-Weiss

"Look at that Weiss someone has a crush on you"-Yang

"Bleagh, just imagining Roman with anyone makes me wanna throw up"-Emerald, Neo gives everyone glares for their mean comments.

"He does have a good voice"-Ruby, everyone stares at Ruby. "What, he does". Neo smiles cheerfully at Ruby for her nice comment, Ruby smiles back hesitantly.

**Back with Ren**

"**The fiend. His voice can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it."**

**Ren says as he puts in Bat shaped ear plugs, then he jumps down in front of Roman "This concerto of crime is over" he then grabs Roman by the collar.**

"**Batman" Roman says surprised "I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet"**

"**You better tow the line, you see****" Roman starts to sing **

"**Because your wills belong to me" The heroes and villians get up and start snapping their fingers. **

"**And now, my friends You have the chance****" Roman pushes away from Ren **

"**To show Batman how well you dance****" As he runs away he sing laughs "****AH HA HA HA****"**

"Ren you are a hero!"-Nora

"Did he just sing laugh?"-Ren

**Ren fights off both friend and foe and during the fight he uses his Bat handcuffs to lock Jaune and Weiss together. While Roman inputs coordinates into the spaceship and turns on the countdown.**

"**And now that Batman's been delayed Your usefulness has passed"**

"**A distraction is what I need So kick into that blast" ****Both heroes and villain interlink with each other and start high kicking towards the flames of the Spaceship that's starting to lift off**

"**I'm the Music Meister I cannot help but boast" **

**(All: He's the Music Meister Under his spell, we're toast) **

"**I'm the Music Meister I won the day Now I must fly"**

"**I'm the Music Meister And I'm here to settle the Score" ****Roman sings as he gets away on his eight-tone music bike**

Everyone is on the edge of their seats as they watch the heroes and villains kicking into the blast. All were hoping that Batman will save the day except for Cinder, Emerald, and Neo who couldn't care less for the individuals involved.

**Ren shoots out two Bat Grapples. One at a sturdy pole and one that wraps around the zombified group that is getting closer to the flames "ARGGG" Ren struggles and flex's real hard to hook the two grapples together.**

Many girls in the audience are impressed by this and Sun even says "nice muscles"

**Ren jumps into his Bat chopper and shoots a net saving the endangered men and woman. After getting out of the net the heroes quickly take out the three villians **

"**Something tells me this is only the beginning of Music Meister's evil orchestrations"-Ren**

"**Sounds like you could use a gal pal to help track him down"-Weiss**

**Ren grabs Weiss' hand and uncuffs her from Jaune. After letting go she notices Bat earplugs in her hand "These earplugs will protect you from the Meister's lethal lyrics" Ren says while giving Bat earplugs to both Jaune and Neptune "You make sure these criminals are kept under wraps until the authorities arrive" Ren then hops onto his Bat chopper and heads into the direction Roman scampered off to.**

"**Ahem. I could use a gal pal" Jaune says as he comes up from behind Weiss**

"**I'm not giving up that easily, bat boy" Weiss says completely ignoring Jaune**

**Jaune sighs as red curtains cover the screen and the lights turn on.**

"Poor vomit boy still going after Weiss, who knew she likes Ren"-Yang

"That is not true"-Weiss

"Yeah she likes another guy right" Nora says as she stares at Weiss

"So, can we leave now" asks Mercury, still embarrassed by what his counterpart did

"Hey look another room is open" Velvet states as she points to behind her couch a small room with one long table surrounded by 15 chairs, one large fridge, one large cabinet, and two doors, one door with a blue man and the other door with a pink woman on it.

"I don't think we've done what we needed to do to leave yet, this feels more like an intermission"-Neptune

"Thank goodness because I've been holding it in for a while now" Sun says as he rushes to the boy's room.

Everyone follows suit and enters the new room. Ruby, Yang, and Nora opened the fridge and cabinet to find loads of food and drinks. Mostly everyone went and grabbed a few snacks and sat at the long table.

"Why was Jaune a archer, he has always used a sword and shield"-Pyrrha

"Yeah and his arrows looked very impractical, like the glove arrow"-Blake

"Well I thought they were awesome, so many cool gadgets and stuff" Ruby started to giggle in excitement

"What even was my counter parts power I wonder"-Weiss

Something then lands on the table, they look up to see no holes in the ceiling, when they look down to see what landed, they were surprised to see a four comic books. One had Weiss on it and said THE BLACK CANARY. The Second had Neptune on it and said ADVENTURES OF AQUAMAN. The Third had Ren on it and said BATMAN BEGINS. Last they had a comic book of Jaune which said GREEN ARROW.

Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang were looking through Weiss' comic book. Sun and Neptune were readings Neptune's book. Ren and Nora were reading his comic book. Finally, Pyrrha and Velvet were looking through Jaune's book.

"Wow Weiss you're a martial arts master and when you reach a high note you screech so loud that people's eardrums burst or they go unconscious" Ruby said with delight

"Yes, this counterpart of mine is quite exceptional"-Weiss

"HAHAHA your counter parts super power is talking to fish and swimming" Sun says mockingly

"Hey, my other self is a King, that makes my guy the coolest"-Neptune

"It's even funnier knowing that you can't even swim and this other you lives under the water HAHAHA" Neptune and Sun continue to argue.

Nora gets sad when she and Ren read the part about his parents dying. "I'm so sorry Ren"," It's okay Nora, look on the Brightside this other me becomes a bad A!, saving so many lives. I want to help others so that they will never have to go through what you and I have had to go through" Ren says bravely, Nora gives him a huge hug.

"Wow Jaune got stranded on an island after his family yacht sinks. Like Ren's counterpart he doesn't have super powers, but he learned to get good with the bow" Velvet states as she and Pyrrha continue to read.

"A lot of the arrow designs remind me of how goofy he is" Pyrrha chuckles

By the couches Cinder talks to her group "listen up we need to keep a lower profile, that means Mercury shut it" Emerald starts to chuckle "Emerald be more social" Emerald gets a look of disgust "We are stuck at a disadvantage here, Neo may need to disappear once we are out of here, but we need to keep our cover and not get kicked out of the school"

"Why don't we just kill them" Mercury whispers

"No, we are too outnumbered, we can't risk even the slightest chance of failure" -Cinder

Ruby shouts from the intermission room "Hey guys do you want to check out these comic books with us?"

Cinder looks Ruby in her silver eye "Gladly"

After everyone had their fair share of reading, eating, and excreting. The lights once again Started to dim and everyone was forced out of the intermission room and the room closed off.

"Okay I guess we continue watching?" Ruby says shyly

**Part 2 coming out soon**

**Yes, I will be doing the whole episode of Mayhem of the Music Meister from Batman the Brave and the Bold. After that the Cast will be joined by a few others and will watch Captain America Winter Soldier, the whole shebang. If you wonder why not start with the Captain America the First Avenger or the Avengers movie, well because Winter solder is a perfect stand-alone movie in the MCU and it pretty much covers what happened in CATFA anyway.**

**I do not plan on an entity ever being revealed. There are rules that the cast do not know about of this place or the purpose even. If they play their cards right they can leave, but I want this story to also have a lot of uncertainty in it as to what will happen to the cast.**

**Remember to like, follow, and obey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaune's Multiverse Labriynth**

**Chapter two**

**Mayhem of the Music Meister Part 2**

**Let me start off with saying how glad I am that people are enjoying this fic and I understand those that don't necessarily like it, it is an overused concept and people get tired of the Jaune Centric Harems. I have received word that everyone wants to know the ships by the end of this and I will put the pairings for our current cast down now. Keep in mind most ships are slow burn. **

**JAUNE X RUBY, WEISS, PYRRHA, VELVET, NEO, and CINDER**

**REN X NORA, YANG, and BLAKE**

**MERCURY X EMERALD**

**NEPTUNE X TBD**

**SUN X TBD**

**COCO X TBD**

**Disclaimer: Harems suck if done poorly, so I will try not to suck at writing it or any relationships for that matter. Juane gets a Harem, the reason will be revealed how he can get so many Wahmen later. After a few chapters Jaune will be joining them **

**Yes, Jaune gets a harem, but second best Boi Ren deserves one too you know. When more characters are added Jaunes harem with grow only a little bit because he already has a bunch of ladies hanging off him. I plan on most characters being a part of a ship by the end of this. Also, very important. Coco will have a yuri ship and Scarlett will have a yaoi ship, because they are confirmed to be sexually that way and I think it will add some good plot later down the road. I will only have one yuri and one yaoi ship so things stay perfectly balanced as all things should be.**

**I am open to suggestions, but I will say I only want to use universes once, so if I do a viewing of THE WINTER SOLDER where Jaune is Captain America. I will not do Jaune as Thor in let's say THOR RAGNOROK. **

**This is a react fic that is Jaune centric for the most part. Jaune will not always be the lead character in the viewings. Sometimes he is a supporting character. When writing the react fic for Mayhem of the Music Meister It didn't make sense to make Jaune Batman, it fit Ren better in my opinion. It will make more sense once this is over.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I guess we have to watch some more" Ruby says shyly

"Ouch I think my tail is broken" Sun says while holding his tail that he landed on

"Good thing our Aura still works" Neptune states as he gets up

"What even pushed us, it was so sudden and powerful" Coco says while helping Velvet get to her feet

"It may be that our purpose is to watch these films no matter how confusing, but who ever put us in here knows we have certain needs thus the intermissions… Interesting" Cinder says while walking to her seat

"What is our purpose for being in here?" Emerald questions Cinder

"I don't know, but if we understand our purpose then we will know how to get out" Cinder says as she sits comfortably down.

"I just hope theirs no more of that weird singing universe" -Weiss

"But then will never know if the good guys won or not" Ruby says while pouting

"Yeah the good guys always win" -Yang says while fist pumping

"Especially since Ren is the Batman in the show, so Roman doesn't stand a chance" Nora says then slaps Ren on the back confidently. Neo pouts at everyone always putting Roman down

"I want us to get out of here as soon as possible, I feel better and safer if we can get Roman's partner here locked up" Blake says while glaring at Neo.

"Don't worry about Neo, I will personally keep an eye on her, you have my word" Cinder says while pulling Neo onto the couch besides her.

As the lights turn off Blake, Coco, and Ren think to themselves "_Can Cinder be trusted?"_

**The Red curtains pull away revealing Roman playing the Organ masterfully in front of a cardboard audience. As he finishes his solo, Roman gets up and starts bowing "Thank you.**

**Thank you. Ha, ha. You're too kind." After bowing Roman turns to his organ and starts monologuing to himself "With the satellite in my control. Soon all the world will be singing my praise and making me rich"**

"That's his motive, to get rich. He can make everyone his slaves with the power of music and that what he'd go for" Mercury says astonished

"What would you do with that power?" Emerald says questioningly. Mercury then looks around the room at all the pretty girls and smiles "You disgust me" Emerald then turns away from him

"_Why are you always looking at other woman, when I'm right here idiot" _

"**Though there is one thing that could still get in my way" Roman says as a dark figure of the Batman appears.**

"**Your show's about to have a long intermission, Music Meister. Twenty years to life" Ren Quips as he pursues Roman.**

"**Batman. Always Batman. Always driving villains bats!" Roman slams his hand on the organ causing smoke to fog the room. Roman changes into a marching band outfit and gets on his eight-tone music bike and starts getting away with Batman right on his tracks.**

"**He always has a sidekick Some boy wonder at his call. His utility belt holds everything Can't find that at the mall" ****Roman starts sings as he drives away. Batman in hot pursuit struggles against all the people turned slaves, but shoots his grapple in time and gets on Romans bike, only for it to split into two notes.**

"Great another Song"-Weiss

"This song seems to be tribute to you Ren" Nora says while shaking Ren

"**The Batmobile is super fast There is no car that is surpassed. It's a good thing we've got Arkham 'Cause he really drives us bats"**** Roman sings as he and Ren drive on the power cables making it look like a chord. Batman jumps off his ride only to miss Roman Barely. Roman flies off to a huge Prison with the title Arkam Asylum.**

"That where Batman puts all the crooks in the comic" Nora states so every understands better to what is happening.

**(All: Drives us bats. Drives us bats. He really drives us bats, bats, bats He drives us bats)**

**Everyone is shown multiple villains. Most notorious was Ironwood with a half green face (Two-Face) Qrow with Scarecrow hat (ScareCrow) and Scarlett with clown paint on (Joker) **

"Ironwood is evil?"-Weiss

"Uncle Qrow's a baddie?"-Ruby

"What the hell Scarlet!"-Sun

"**Whether dancing the Batusi Or using an array of tools. He's always got the answers He makes us look like fools" ****Roman sing as he again changes his outfit and has an afro **

"**He's got no super powers He's just a flying rat It's a good thing we've got Arkham -'Cause he really drives us bats" ****Roman sings as he shoot a beam that opens Arkham and villians start pouring out.**

"He is just killing it with all those looks" Coco says very impresses with Roman quick changes

**(All: Drives us bats) ****Villains are mining rocks**

"**World's greatest detective"****-Roman ****(All: Drives us bats) **

"**Foiling every evil scheme" ****Adam sings hanging from a tire**

**(All: He really drives us bats, bats, bats He drives us bats) ****Villains are seen dancing in the courtyard**

"**Even without shark repellant"**** Tyrian sings from inside a big fish tank**

"**He's tougher than he seems"**** Mercury sings while he bench presses in a tight white shirt while wearing his clock mask**

"I have a nice bod" Mercury says triumphantly

"You're still wearing the stupid clock mask HAHA" Yang says mockingly

"_I'm going to enjoy breaking you" Mercury thinks to himself_

"**Other heroes often ask"**** Sings Neptune as he gets taken down**

"**Why is he always the top cat?" ****Jaune sings as he gets overcome with countless enemies**

"Oh no Jaune" Pyrrha asks worriedly

**(All: He drives us bats… Drives us bats… Drives us bats!) ****Scene shows many villains and heroes singing the last part as red curtains close**

"Well things aren't looking good for the heroes" Coco says whiling looking at Ren "You think your alternate self has a chance?"

"Please Renny's got this, plus Weiss is still in the game" Nora say while smirking

"I can't believe how little screen time I'm getting" Neptune says dejectedly

Before they can continue bantering the red curtains again open up revealing there is more to be seen

**Weiss is seen beating up people/criminals all under control of Roman while she stares off at Ren doing the same, but more so. **

"**Look at him Save the day. Keeping evil far away. A brave man. Like no man. Be my man. Batman" Weiss starts to sing**

"Wow this Weiss has it hard for Ren" Yang comments

"Shut it already, I haven't even talked to him directly before" Weiss shoots back

"That's sad, because we literally hang out with team JNPR everyday" Yang says mockingly

"Well this is getting awkward" Sun comments

"**If only He could love me. He could love me. If only he could love me. Like he loves Fighting villainy" ****Weiss sings as Batman starts getting overwhelmed. We see Roman standing on a rooftop behind her. **

"**How she sings Sweet as day. I could take her away. A fairy voice carries. I'd marry Canary" ****Roman sings**

"Gross" Blake says in disgust

"Thank you" Weiss say appreciatively

"**-If only she could love me"**

"**-If only he could love me"**

"**-If only she could love me"**

"**-If only he could love me" **

"**-If only she could love me" **

"**-If only he -Could love me"**

"**-Like I love Villainy"**** Roman and Weiss sing in perfect harmony**

"**Our voices may be in tune, But you, sir, don't make me swoon" ****Weiss sings as she trys to run away.**

"**Our voices, the perfect match, But your life I'll now Dispatch"**** Roman sings as he shoots a beam at Weiss. At the same time Ren is knocked out as well and they both land by each other. Red curtains close the scene.**

"This Roman guy is really creeping me out" Velvet says shyly

"I mean yeah its creepy, but I just really like Weiss you know, he just very determined" Sun says while nervously looking over at Blake

"If you hang out our window again, I'm cutting off your tail" Blake says threateningly. Sun shudders just thinking about how it would feel to lose either of his tails.

"I'm really liking the Music in this, it's like a superhero musical, this the coolest thing ever" Ruby gushes

"You do know we are trapped here against our wills against an unknown force, right?" Pyrrha asks Ruby, before she can answer though the red curtains open once again revealing a new scene.

**Scene opens to Weiss and Ren tied up together while blades shaped liked guitars swing back and forth getting closer to them.**

"**Gears grindin', ropes bindin' Coils windin' For a super sap. Deathtrap. Pistons pangin', clamps a clangin' Springs sprangin' It's the last lap. Deathtrap****" Roman swings down to them wearing a punk rebel outfit.**

"His other outfits were definitely better" Exclaimed Coco

"**No encore for you this time, Batman" Roman says and then he goes to Weiss "And I'm afraid it's closing night for my little birdy too" He says as he cups her chin, Weiss moves her head away. "A shame" Roman says as he puts on some armor and grabs a mike "We could have made such sweet music" Roman says as he jumped onto an elevator platform that starts bringing him up "But now the world awaits my final number and I shouldn't keep them" Roman exits.**

"**Hah sweet Music" Mercury chuckles. Emerald elbows him**

"**Behave" Cinder says in a soft tone that frightens the two of them. **_**"I swear I'm like their mom sometimes"**_

"**Acid steamin', blades gleamin' Lasers beamin' Final night cap. Deathtrap"**** Weiss sings as she and Ren evade blades and acid**

"**Bones crushin', flesh mushin' Gore gushin' It's a dirt nap. Deathtrap. Deathtrap. Deathtrap" ****Weiss sings as they evade the last of the traps and an explosion. **

"**Was the singing really necessary?" Ren questions Weiss as he catches her bridal style. Red curtain closes and the lights on**

"That was awesome, Ren was like whoosh dodging all the traps and saving Weiss as well" Nora exclaimed happily

"Hey if I was really in that situation I would have gotten myself out of it, thank you very much" Weiss says as she puffs out her chest

"Is it intermission yet?" Coco asks impatiently

"The other room didn't open, so what now?" Velvet says asking her own question

"Hey look more comic books" Pyrrha points out on the floor. Sure enough there was eleven more comic books on the floor, No one knowing how they got there. As they look through them they notice that they have them on them with what they assume to be their hero/villain names.

Cocos book called her The Huntress "Nice Style, I approve of my other self"

Velvets comic called her the Magical Zatanna. "I'm a magician… where are my bunny ears?"

Pyrrha's comic book called her the Wonder Woman "Interesting… looks close to how I usually dress"

Nora's book said she was The Illustrious Poison Ivy "Nice, I look hot!"

Blakes book said she was The Cat burgling Cat Woman. "Wow how creative"

Yang's comic called her Fire "Simple I like it"

Ruby's comic book self was known as The Flash "I'm a superhero yay!"

Emerald other self was known as The Mirror Master "_Oh Oum no_"

Mercury had a comic about The Clock Master "Lamest name ever"

Cinders Villain was known as Talia al Ghul "_Perfect just like me"_

Neos Psychopathic counterpart was called The Mad Hatter "_Maybe I should start wearing a hat like Roman_"

Sun heroic other self was The Heroic Booster Gold. "A little flashy and I can't see my abs, but he looks so cool!"

While all cast members had hold of their con current comic, with the exception of Pyrrha who also had Jaunes. The Red curtain again parts as the lost turn off.

**Scene opens to Roman in his armor and holding his mike in front of an army of zombies "Now the moment the world's been waiting for without further ado, the show-stopper!" Roman exclaims to his audience.**

"**This show's closing early, Music Meister, due to criminal intent and bad reviews" Ren quips**

"Where is Ren getting all these good one liners!?" Yang asks but to no reply

"**Well, I guess that's my cue" Roman puts the mike to his mouth "****The Music Meister Sings the song That the world wants to hear. Let's not fight, let's get along For your hypnotic profiteer"**** Roman sings as Ren and Weiss rush him, but are blocked by Neptune, Jaune, and many others.**

"**The Music Meister Is the man that the world shall obey. So do your job Steal all you can While you're under my sway" ****Roman continues to sing as they fight.**

**It's too late Now's the date When the world became unfurled A satellite projects my might Around my finger you'll be twirled" ****Roman sings as the spaceship is shown once again and his is heard across the world. The people start to steal.**

"That's what the spaceship was for" Ruby Exclaims, while Weiss thought to herself "_duh, your catching on now_"

"He has the world under his control and all he wants is money, how small minded" Cinder comments as Neo gives her a quick glare "_Your lucky were allies, or you'd be dead_" thought Neo darkly

**(People all around the world: The Music Meister Sings the song That the world wants to hear Let's not fight, let's get along For our hypnotic profiteer.) ****The gal being robbed at the bank is now happily handing over the money. The bank heisters go outside and instead of detaining them the cops join them.**

**(The Music Meister Is the man that the world shall obey So do your job Steal all you can While you're under his sway) ****The robbers are shown to be leading the masses on a major burglary rampage.**

All they could think was how truly powerful Roman is with this ability in the other world and how slight Ren and Weiss chance of winning really is.

**While the orchestral plays Ren and Weiss are seen fighting everyone off. Weiss gets grabbed by Neptune and Jaune runs up to punch her, but he stops momentarily and purposefully punches Neptune instead. Neptune then charges Jaune.**

"Aww Weiss, Jaunes other self loves your other you so much that he subconsciously won't hurt you" Ruby gushes while Weiss rolls her eyes "_Dummy, why does this version of you care about me so much when my other self isn't even interested_" Weiss thought as she recalls her past interactions with Jaune. "_Why is it always Weiss_" Pyrrha screams in her head.

"**You still persist But don't resist. Sing along to my song" ****Roman sings as Ren and Weiss become overwhelmed. Ren shoots his Bat grapple into the scaffolding bringing Weiss with him.**

"**Dance a dance. Prance my prance. Because to me you now belong" ****As Roman sings Ren and Weiss continue to fight.**

**(The Music Meister Sings the song That the world wants to hear. Let's not fight Let's get along For our hypnotic profiteer) ****People all around the world are shown stealing all sorts of things**

**(The Music Meister Is the man that the world shall obey. So do your job Steal all you can While you're under his sway) ****Atlanteans under the ocean are seen dancing and they command all the fish to make a gigantic face of Roman on the ocean.**

"My people! That fiend!" Neptune says offended that Roman would control his other self's people.

"**Just you and him. It's looking grim" ****As Roman sings this Weiss' Bat earplugs get knocked off and she is seen being taken over**

"**Now you're mine. Will Bats resign?" ****Roman sings as Ren looks on in shock that his only ally is gone**

"**Use your voice. He'll have no choice. Now it's time. For you to shine" ****Roman sings as he encourages Weiss to fight Ren.**

"**The Music Meister Sings the song That the world wants to hear. Let's not fight Let's get along For our hypnotic profiteer" ****Weiss sings as she fights Ren off and kicks him into a group of enslaved goons. Ren is then held back with little to no options.**

"On no, Ren, what are you going to do" Nora says as she shakes Ren

"Nora, it's not me on the screen" Ren says to get Nora to stop shaking him "If it really is me then there's nothing to worry about, I already see a way out of this" Ren declares

"Oh, someone's overconfident" Yang says teasingly

"**Using Black Canary as an instrument of evil you corrupt conductor. But if you expect me to play along with your twisted tune she'll have to sing as high as me" Ren says as he challenges Roman to have Weiss beat him in a standoff.**

"You can sing?" Pyrrha questions Ren

"Wait for it" Ren simply states

**Ren then starts to sing Alto, Weiss easily matches. As Ren's voice continuously goes higher with Weiss following suit, Ren grabs his Bat grapple and shoots it at Romans mike. Roman is caught off guard. Ren raises the mike to Weiss mouth as she hits a really high note unleashing her Canary power knocking everyone in the world out of the trance.**

"**No!" Roman states with a shocked expression. Ren goes up and punches him in the face knocking him out.**

"**Put a sock in it." Ren quips then turns to Weiss.**

"Hurray the heroes won!" Ruby Cheered

"Yea Ren" Nora cheered happy for her together, but not together-together friend.

"**You've done it again, hero" Weiss says congratulating Ren "And that's some set of pipes you're sporting there"**

"**Actually, I'm more of a baritone"**

"What" Says the audience

"Then how?" Weiss asks desperately

"**I was only able to match your voice with the use of this Bat Auto-Tuning Amplifier" Ren says while holding the Bat device.**

"That's how" Ren says triumphantly

"**Such a clever boy" Weiss says as she looks at the device "Since the day's been saved, what do you say we grab a bite?" Weiss asks seductively to Ren**

"Please no" Weiss pleads while Nora stares daggers at her

"**Sorry, crime doesn't take dinner breaks, and neither do I. Until next time, Canary" Ren says as he gets out his Bat grapple and swings away**

"_Thank goodness_" Ren, Weiss, and Nora think at the same time

**Weiss looks on at Ren longingly and starts to sing again "****Look at him. He saved the day. Kept all evil far away. A brave man. Like no man. His own man. Batman"**

"**How you sing. Sweet as day. I could take you away"**** Jaune is seen standing being Weiss singing his heart out to her**

"**A fairy voice carries I'd marry Canary" ****Jaune sing as he approaches Weiss, she turns to him and they hold both each other's hands.**

"**If only -He could love me -If only she could love me -He could love me -If only she could love me -If only he could love me -If only she could love me"**** They both sing as they swing each other around**

"**Like we love Fighting villainy"**** they both stop singing and swinging, they look each other deep in the eyes and share a loving kiss. Red curtains close at the lights turn on.**

"Awwww" half the girls squeal much to the disdain of Weiss and Pyrrha

"Ugh well it's only a show, so it really means nothing, it's like a bad fanfiction of a popular series. This stuff would never happen" Weiss defends herself due to her being emotional a bunch of black glyphs appears under the rest of team RWBY "Oh sorry guys" Weiss apologizes for her inappropriate behavior "_Seriously guys why can't you shut up about it_" Weiss thinks to herself

"Jaune really does like you, you know, if you gave him a chance, you may find yourself liking him back" Blake says towards Weiss "_Weiss needs to stop lying to herself_" Blake thinks to herself

"Besides Ren proved the showed reflected our reality already" Nora says simply

"What do you mean Thunder Thighs?" Coco asks Nora

"Ren clearly said that if he really was Batman in that world then the day would be saved and the day was very clearly saved" Nora states proudly

"My other self saved the day exactly how I thought he would" Ren says off-handedly

"There's no way you, how would you know the you on the screen would even have a Bat auto-tuning thingy?" Sun asks Ren curiously

"Why wouldn't I have one, if I was all about being prepared, then this is the predictably conclusion" Ren says as if it makes perfect sense

"Jaune was pretty spot on as well, wanting to do good and having his goofy side" Pyrrha says admiring how great her Jaune is

"He even has a thing for Weiss" Yang says teasingly

"It seems that the characters like you guys on the screen reflected your base self, with some variation and some background changes" Velvet says with her hand on her chin in deep thought.

"Maybe this place is meant to show our potential to become better or something?" Ruby questions innocently

"nah that's ridicu-LOUSSSSSS" Yang starts to say as the couches underneath them tilted forward unexpectedly into a hole in front of them. Each couch dumping their members into separate wholes as dark as black. Some of them namely Ruby tried to use their semblance but again an unknown force seemed to be pushing them down and preventing them from escaping their fate

OXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Woah cliff hanger haha! Before the cast watches Captain America, The Winter Soldier they will have to pass certain tests. After CATWS the next React fic will be Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. **

**Now I will not be having them react to the whole movie for any movies I pick, because that's a lot to read. I will write out the most important scenes and write it as though the cast has been watching the whole film. Also cause I'm lazy lol**

**This story is to push them, to make them better, smarter, and more loving hehe. I want to add more plot as well, juggling multiple characters is hard not gonna lie, but it makes the story more satisfying in my opinion.**

**Here is a list of characters that will not make an appearance:**

**Port**

**Oobleck**

**LT**

**Junior**

**Hazel**

**Watts**

**Tyrian**

**Tai**

**Raven**

**Kali**

**Ghira**

**Whitley**

**Ironwood**

**Salem**

**Ozpin**

**Jacques **

**Dove **

**Russell**

**Sky**

**Oscar**

**Maria**

**List is subject to expand at anytime**

**Yes, shocking no Ozpin. Let me know who you want to see soon that isn't on this list.**

**Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed making it.**

**Remember to Like, Follow, and Obey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaunes Multiverse Labyrinth**

**Chapter 3**

**Trial of the Heart Part one**

**Another day another chapter. This one is going to be a long one. A character from the show with be joining the cast this chapter. Two more characters will be introduced in the next two chapters.**

**I am grateful for all the messages I'm getting, so many good ideas that it's unfortunate that I can't implement them all. No new info that needs to be said yet. I hope you guys like what I do with this chapter and please let me know if it is good, if so I will do it more.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Live with Honor, Die with Glory**

**(Overwatch: Reinhardt's origin story)**

"Ugh what happened?" A combat ready Ilia says as she comes to. She looks around to see she is sitting against a wall in a tavern full of human solders. Two of them in full armor chatting by the counter.

"Are you alright soldier? You look hungover" Asks a concerned green haired soldier to Ilia while he holds out his hand. Ilia stares at it before slapping it away and getting up.

"I don't need your help scum and I'm not hung over. Where are we?" Ilia asks hoping she can figure out a way back to the White Fang

"You're a strong lass ain't ya, but also a slow one" The same soldier congratulates and teases

"We are at the front lines dear, though I didn't know we recruited so young" states a portly figure with a white mustache

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Peter" The green haired man exclaimed

"Will get you home soon enough to your family Bart" Peter says as he slaps Bart's back

"Are we on a battlefield? Against who?" Ilia questions not knowing of any actual wars or battles going on. Unless the White Fang is being attack…

"Alright, People! They're playing our song! Stick with your dance partner. Let's crush those rust buckets!" A Booming ladies voice is heard ending all chatter. Ilia looks over to see the two armored soldiers are actually really buff ladies. Everyone in the tavern started to gear up and leave. Ilia was unfortunately dragged with them by Peter and Port. As she struggles against it, they pass the two crusaders, she hears the blond-haired green-eyed lady with the booming voice say to the short red-haired blue-eyed girl "Live with Honor" to which the other gal reply "Hah! Die with glory"

In the chaos of things Ilia hiding behind cover with a group of other men including Peter and Port, they are starting to get surrounded by these robots with guns built into their hands and mini guns on their back.

"Where is Valkyrie?" Peter loudly exclaimed. Valkyrie was supposedly going to be their shield or something, but as soon as the battle started Nora the crusader left them behind. She would have felt better if she had her proper weapon, but all she had was a rifle that was doing little to damage to the robots.

As the battle progresses they get too overwhelmed and begin to retreat only to get ambushed by more of those things. Ilia has rarely felt fear, but as she watched the men around her die, she became very afraid. Peter and Port were the only ones left other than her, both were covering her willing to take the bullets instead if need be.

When things were most grim, they heard the wall by them break. They look to see Nora the crusader has come to save them in the nick of time putting a barrier between them and the robots fire. "_That's what they meant by shield_" Ilia thought with the slightest hope that they will be okay.

"Barrier is failing" Nora states solemnly as her shield breaks, she then turns herself to cover the three of them from all the bullets. They hear bombs dropping from the sky and it becomes quiet.

"Thank you, Valkyrie, for saving us" Peter says thankfully

"No, don't thank me. I shouldn't of ever left" Nora says sadly

"Professor port? Professor Oobleck?" a new voice says as they enter from the broken wall to reveal four strangely dressed people; a blonde chick that was first to speak, a mini version of Valkyrie the crusader, a raven-haired boy with a pink streak, and someone she didn't think she would see again for a long time.

"Blake?" Ilia says as she approaches Blake

"Ilia? What are you doing here?" Blake asks she meets Ilia have, but neither move to touch the other.

"I don't know… What is happening?" ilia asks

"Well… that's a long story" Yang says as the rest of the posse group up around them as yang begins to explain

**20 minutes early at a different side of the castle**

"Ruby, Ruuubbby, RUBY!" Yang is seen walking around what seemed to a deserted city with a castle in the center.

"Yang We have been calling out names for half an hour now, I don't think any one else is here" Blake tries to plead with Yang

"No!" Yang snaps back "I'm sorry guys, I just feel responsible for anything that could happen to Ruby" Yang says as Blake put her hand on her shoulder

"We're worry about our teammates too, but we know they can handle themselves. Pyrrha a four-time champ and Jaune is well Jaune" Nora says trying to cheer Yang up

"What I think Nora means to say is Ruby and Weiss are more than capable" Ren says to save the situation

"Thanks for the encouragement guys" Yang says as she smiles at them "I still don't understand it though, we fell into separate holes with our teams" Yang says as they flash back to them falling into the dark holes

"And when the darkness ended we were hundreds of meters from the ground falling towards it, just the four us" Blake adds as they remember having to do last minute landing strategies without their weapons.

"I have my theories" Ren calmly states

"Like what?" Blakes asks challengingly

"The most likely one is that someone is affecting us with their semblance" Ren answers back

"What about the rooms?" Yang shoots back

"Multiple semblances that bend and change the reality around us" Ren says without missing a beat

"Makes sense to me" Nora says happily

"Of course, you'd say that, Ren's basically your boyfriend" Yang says teasingly

"Look we are not toge…." Nora starts to say, but is interrupted by Blake

"Guys let's not antagonize each other, we are a bit tired, thirsty, and hungry. We need to get a move on, no more distractions" Blake says as she comes between Nora and Yang. When suddenly they see big black ships in the sky that they have never seen before hover close to the city.

"Maybe they're here to pick us up" Yang says looking on the bright side when they see hundreds of Robots start to dive out of the ships at the entrances to the city guns locked and loaded. "that will be a no" Yang says dejectedly

"It's time we move now" Ren says as he grabs Nora who was staring excitedly at the robots. As they continue to run they hear gunfire all over the city. They turn right at an intersection only to see the robot marching from that directing. They turn back to where they come from only to see more of the robots and opposite of where they came from also full of deadly robots. They go the only way with out robots trying their best to dodge the oncoming bullets. A bomb land by Blake knocking her down.

"Blake!" Yang says as she goes to pick up Blake. Ren and Nora turn around and grab rocks to throw at the oncoming horde, Nora throwing a lot better than Ren, but doing little damage.

"We work as one!" A female voice sounds off from behind them. They turn to see three heavily armored Crusaders each holding a battle hammer and projecting a shield like barrier protecting all the human soldiers behind them. "Rockets up, Fire!" The woman roars as the rockets decimate the robots in the front line. Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake take this chance to get into better cover behind some rumble.

"HAHAHA" Another woman's voice is heard cackling as they see another crusader with a hammer appear from the intersection they just came from demolition robot after robot with her mighty hammer "Catch" the warrior says as they throw one robot into a crowd of other robots destroying all of them "I Love the wind in my hair" The crusader says as they charge another group of robots close to Ren and Co. giving them a good look at the wearer of the armor

"My Oum, does Nora have a buff sister or mom?" Yang asks incredulously

"Last time I checked my family was dead" Nora says with a straight face

"Oh sorry" Yang apologizes

"Eeh no biggie, oh look at the way she tears through them" Nora points out excitedly at the destruction as another crusader glides up to the Nora look alike

"Get back and protect your team!" The unknown woman's voice could be heard

"Ah, they're just slowing me down! Besides they're fine" The Red-head woman says as she nonchalantly breaks another robot. An unknown object crashes into the ground near the two crusaders. Out of the crater a Centaur like robot is seen as it makes an ominous noise.

"What is that?" questioned Blake

"That… is mine!" The red-haired woman declared as she charges it

"Damn it, Valkyrie!" The older crusader says frustratingly as Valkyrie charges head first into the Centaur bot only to be pushed back. While surprised the deadly bot activated a sword on its hand and slashed Valkyrie taking out an eye "Valkyrie!" The other woman shouts

"Guys we need to find out who she is" Nora says as she stares at the redheaded crusader

"Nora, we need to get out of here" Blake says as more of the centaur bots appear

"Head up! More of those things!" A male crusader states as he is attacked

"We're being overrun!" A solder cried out

"Fall back to the rally point, I'll get Valkyrie" The older woman states as she charges in a demolishes the centaur bot giving Valkyrie a hard time, but not before getting stabbed in the side

"Please guys, what if she's my family" Nora pleads. Yang and Ren nod in agreement

"Guys you can't be serious" Blake says exasperatedly

"They're on the move, we need to go now before we get surrounded" Ren says as he Nora go to follow the two crusaders. Yang grabs a protesting Blakes hand and pulls her with them. Before the two crusaders could close the keeps door, Ren and Co. were able to make in in time.

"What are you kids doing, this is a warzone" The older crusader says as she takes off her helm

"Misses Goodwitch!" The group says in shock

"How do you… No, that doesn't matter now. Valkyrie, the door won't hold. Take these kids and get back to your unit. I will hold them off" Glynda says to Valkyrie

"And let you have all the Glory? We will fight our way back together!" Valkyrie says not even acknowledging the others in the room.

"No. I'm staying here" Glynda says in a solemn voice

"But, I… Without you" Valkyrie says sadly understanding what Glynda was about to do

"Lieutenant! You took an oath to be a Crusader. Now, keep it" Glynda commands

"I… I won't leave you!" Valkyrie declares. Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake bow down solemnly feeling the absolute heartbreak in the room.

"The team needs you. Be their shield!" Glynda says quietly as she holds her hand out to which Valkyrie grasps it one last time. When their hands parted Valkyrie noticed that Glynda has given her the special Overwatch coin, something that meant a lot to the Good Witch. "Valkyrie, live with honor"

"Die with glory… old friend…" Valkyrie says as she gives Glynda her hammer

"Come with me now, this room is going to be over whelmed soon" Valkyrie says as she runs out of the room. Ren and Co. start to run with her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nora asks Valkyrie with tears in her eyes

"Yes. Soon she will be home" Valkyrie says giving Nora a small comforting smile. Soon enough they reach where Valkyries squad is getting wrecked "Stay behind cover, I need to save my men" Valkyrie declares confidently as she crashes into a wall.

**Present time**

Blake and Yang are seen talking to Ilia, telling her about how they appeared in a strange room and all the events that led them to meeting her. While Nora and Ren are walking with Valkyrie, Peter and Bart have already broken off from them and went to the rally point.

With Yang, Blake, and Ilia

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Ilia says as she stares at Blake "_I can't believe we are together again"_ Ilia thought to herself

"I know it's hard to believe… Will you help us get through this?" Blake questions Ilia "_Please don't be mad that I left"_

"I've been meaning to ask how do you guys know each other?" Yang questions both of them. Blake hesitates to answer, but Ilia answers willing

"I knew Blake back when she was on the right side in this world" Ilia says as she starts to grow angry, thinking about how Blake left her

"Ilia, please" Blake says as she holds Ilia's hand snapping her out of her anger "I know me leaving the White Fang hurt you since we were best friends, but I couldn't do it anymore, what Adam was doing was wrong" Blake then turns to Yang "Adam was the partner I told you and Weiss about" She moves so that she is looking at both of them "Adam grew violent and started hurting innocent people that why I left" She then turns to Ilia "To become a huntress, someone that helps people, I not going to ask you to change Ilia, but if we are going to get out of this… we need you to be on our side" Blake pleads with Ilia

"Okay, I'll work with you, just like the good old days" Ilia says as she smiles "_Maybe this is my second chance with Blake"_ Ilia thought happily to herself.

"I'm proud of you Blake" Yang says as she hugs both Blake and Ilia "Welcome to the sisterhood Ilia" She then whispers into Ilia ear "Hurt Blake or my friends in any way you'll be begging for death before I'm done with you" Yang then pulls back smiling while Ilia puts of a fake smile. Blake glares at Yang clearly hearing the threat she gave Ilia, but knowing its better to keep an eye on Ilia for now.

With Ren, Nora, and Valkyrie

"I need to know… who are you?" Nora asks Valkyrie shyly

"Why so interested girl?" Valkyrie asks back teasingly

"It's just… my last name is Valkyrie as well and we look a lot alike" Nora says as she walks closer to Valkyrie.

"Woah, easy there, I'm an only child and I have no uncles or aunts, even my parents are dead" Valkyrie says as she backs away "As far as I know, I'm the only one left from my family"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm kind of in the same boat myself" Nora says as she rubs the back of her head.

"What's your name girl?" Valkyrie questions

"Nora… Nora Valkyrie. You?" Nora says

"HAHA this has got to be some sick joke, because my name is Nora" Valkyrie says as she gives Nora a disbelieving look.

"Valkyrie this may seem strange, but as I thought about it, I have come to the conclusion that my friends and I come from a different world and you and my friend here are the same person, just from different realities" Ren says making both Nora's look at him

"Listen boy there is no way I'd believe any of that crap" Valkyrie says challenging Ren. At this point Ilia is somewhat caught up and she, Yang, and Blake are now listening in.

"I'll prove it, both Nora's what is your favorite food" Ren questions

"PANCAKES" both Noras answer at the same time

"What is your favorite weapon?" Ren asks

"HAMMER" again both Noras answer at the same time

"See, you two are the same" Ren says. Nora is convinced, but Valkyrie isn't

"Those are easy, tell me something only I would know" Valkyrie says as she challenges Ren. Ren is in deep though trying to think of the best thing to say only for Nora to tap him on the shoulder

"I got this" Nora says confidently as she leans into Valkyries ear "We have a best friend name Ren who is always there for us, except we want to be more than friend, but we are too afraid to make the first move and potentially ruin our friendship" Nora says quietly enough so that only Valkyrie and unfortunately Blake can hear her. As she pulls away Valkyrie looks shocked

"Well I'll be a Sloth's aunt, there is no way anyone could have known that" Valkyrie says as she starts to smile. "If it's all true, how are you here?" Nora asks

"We believe someone from our world has the abilities' to send others to different realities" Blake explains

"I will do all I can to help you guys out, but first we must check on Goodwitch" Valkyrie says as she leads them all to the castle where Glynda was left behind. As they come inside they see countless broken robots and an unmoving Glynda sitting on a throne, hammer by her side. "She is home now" Valkyrie says as she bows before her mentor

"She fought bravely to the end" Ren says as he puts his hand on Valkyries shoulder

"You know you look a lot like my Ren… His Crusader unit is in a different sector right now, it's been awhile since I last saw him" Valkyrie says as she looks at Ren smile. She then turned to Nora "Today my mentor and good friend died, because I was reckless, many men under my command have lost their lives, because I wasn't there to protect them. I understand my purpose now, to be a shield to those in need and to answer the call always…" Valkyrie says as she goes up and hugs Nora. Then she silently says to Nora "You will figure out your purpose soon enough and don't wait too long to tell him how you feel, okay" As the hug ends she looks at all of them "It's been an honor knowing all of you, this is goodbye" Valkyrie declares

"What do you mean" Nora asks as she see Valkyrie grab her hammer from amongst the broken bots

"I have a feeling you guys are leaving, here take this, as a reminder that you aren't the only Valkyrie anymore" Valkyrie says as she gives Nora her Hammer. Before anyone could say anything else a bright light began to emit from each of their chests and each light quickly grew in size wrapping around their entire beings before they completely vanish.

Valkyrie then walks up to the deceased Glynda "I will answer the call in your place old friend" Valkyrie says as she leaves the castle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

**Woah this turned out so good, I am way happy with it. I hope you readers enjoyed it as well. Ilia has joined the battle now, how will this change future dynamics? Will find out in three chapter, because the next two chapters will follow the rest of the cast split in two groups going through their own trials and gaining a plus one along the way. Three chapters from now will be the start of the cast reacting to The Winter Soldier.**

**I will also start posting reviews at the end of each chapter that are funny, witty, or deep philosophically. Do you guys want me to do polls? does that make it more interesting? **

**Believe it or not, there will be an ending, can't say when, but I do know I want you readers to see the potential change the cast could have after experiencing different worlds. **

**Lastly Who wants me to write the cast reacting to a H3NTA1? **

**Note: if it's a resounding yes, then this story will bump up to M**

**Remember to Like, Follow, and Obey**


End file.
